Boa Sandersonia
Boa Sandersonia (ボア・サンダーソニア, Boa Sandāsonia) is one of the three Gorgon sisters that rule over Amazon Lily. She and her sisters are called the Gorgon sisters for supposedly heroically slaying a monster called the Gorgon. She is the younger sister of Boa Hancock and the elder sister of Boa Marigold. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese; young) Sandersonia is a large woman who resembles a snake. Her head is disproportionally large and wide to her body and her long tongue is forked, often sticking out of her mouth and has sea green eyes (amber in snake form). Her age is below 31 and her birth day is September 3rd. Like the rest of the Kuja, she dresses in very revealing clothing. She is usually seen accompanied with the large panther, Bacura, at her side instead of a snake like the other Kuja. Along with her sisters, her beauty is highly admired by the Amazon Lily islanders. In her younger days, Sandersonia was average height teen who wore orange skirt and green top. On her back, covered by her cape and her long green hair, is a mark of slavery branded on her by their previous Celestial Dragons masters. It resembles a hoof mark and is a sign that means that she is "less than human" since she was a slave. Her sisters share this mark as well on their backs. Due to this shameful mark's meaning, Sandersonia and her sisters made their fellow Kuja believe that on their backs were a set of eyes she and her sisters received as part of a curse for slaying the Gorgon. They told them that these eyes turned anyone who sees them into stone. If any of the Kuja found out the truth, Sandersonia and her sisters would be forced to leave the island. Gallery Personality Sandersonia appears very fond of her sister Hancock as noted by the fact she laughed at her sister's "twisted" personality. While she appears to be living on the lie that her sisters and herself defeated a Gorgon to gain their curse, at the same time, she hasn't actually told a lie herself, unlike Hancock who is constantly lying. Sandersonia is the most emotional of the 3 sisters and highly emotional about their horrible past, her crying had to be eased by her sister Marigold and drove her to collapse onto the floor. In battle, Sandersonia is a playful warrior who teases and torments her victims before she crushes them. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Silvers Rayleigh *Whitebeard Pirates **Portgaz D. Ace *Jimbei *Kuja *Kuja Pirates *Shakuyaku Family *Gorgon Sisters **Boa Hancock (older sister) **Boa Marigold (younger sister) *Gloriosa (surrogate mother) Neutral *Fisher Tiger Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Men (but somewhat changed) Abilities and Powers Ruling beside her sisters, Sandersonia has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. Being a part of her sister's pirate crew, she is one of the elite Kuja warriors. Cursed Fruit While she was a slave, Sandersonia and her sisters were fed Cursed Fruits as part of some sick form of entertainment for her former Celestial Dragon masters. She in particular was fed the Conda-Conda Fruit. This Cursed Fruit allows her to transform into either an anaconda or a large naga-like creature and fight alongside her sister, Marigold, who was also fed a similar Cursed Fruit. While her powers to transform are Zoan Cursed Fruit based, the Kuja of the island have been made to believe that Sandersonia's and Marigold's ability to turn into snakes is part of the curse the sisters made up. Haki Sandersonia possesses an ability known as Observation Haki. Using it, she is able to read an opponent's movements and avoid their attacks. However, it is useless if said opponent is drastically faster than she is such as Luffy in Gear Second. She can also use Armament Haki since she was able to physically harm Luffy despite him being rubber. History Shameful Past Many years before the current storyline, when Sandersonia and her sisters were young, the three of them were captured by the slave traders while out on sea. They were sold off to some Celestial Dragons and had their backs branded with the mark of slavery. As slaves of the Celestial Dragons, they were horribly abused by their masters. As part of a cruel form of entertainment, Sandersonia and her sisters were fed Devil Fruits to amuse their masters. Living in this pitiful state, Sandersonia and her sisters could only think of dying. It was only until four years later, they were freed from this cruel life. A mermen by the name of Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejoa and freed the fishmen slaves there. While Fisher Tiger hated humans, he did not discriminate within slaves and also freed the human slaves which included Sandersonia and her sisters. Not knowing how to return to Amazon Lily, Sandersonia and her sisters were fortunately able to return home thanks to Silvers Rayleigh, Shakuyaku, and a far from home Elder Nyon. The latter of the three cared for the three girls like a mother. Thanks to having eaten the Cursed Fruits while enslaved, Sandersonia and her sisters were able to come up with a story of them receiving a curse for slaying a monster called a Gorgon. This was all in order to cover the shameful marks on their backs from their fellow Kuja. Spreading this deception, they became Amazon Lily's rulers with her sister, Hancock, as the new empress. Accompanying her elder sister in a pirating campaign, Sandersonia and the rest Kuja pirates soon caught the attention of the World Government. Knowing how much power they had, the government signed a treaty with the Kuja and gave Sandersonia's sister, Hancock, the title of Warlords of the Sea. Synopsis Amazon Lily Arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Pirates Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Gorgon Sisters Category:Boa Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Slaves Category:Former Antagonists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users